


Better Late Than Never

by germanjj



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend wanted Tom/Mike and how much Tom misses Mike and how much he loves him and something fluffy. Hm. I don't know about the fluffy-part, but here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

He walks out of the studio, down the path between the food tent and the parking lot, avoiding people left and right. He can't think about work now, about the next scene. He can't think.

He finds his cell-phone in his trailer, on the desk where he'd left it.

"Tommy, hey!"

"God, I miss you, Mike," he breathes into the phone. "And I love you."

It's silent on the other end for a long time before Mike answers.

"Damn, it took you eight years to figure it out? Just ... wait, okay? I take the next flight. I'm coming to you."


End file.
